the_moomins_vs_the_walking_deadfandomcom-20200213-history
Days Gone Bye
"Days Gone By" is the premiere episode of The Moomins vs. the Walking Dead. Story The series starts with Rick Grimes and Moomin driving along the road, running low on gas. They stop at a nearby gas station and take out a gas can and funnel. They walk past empty remains of cars. The empty camp is littered with children's toys. Some people in the cars are dead, with flies buzzing around. While looking for gas, they hear shuffling footsteps and drop to the floor. Looking under a car, they see a girl in a pink house coat and bunny slippers picking up a teddy bear. Rick tells the girl that he's a police man and she shouldn't be afraid. Moomin tells her to listen to the cop. When the girl turns round, we see that her eyes are dead and her cheek has been torn away. Slowly, the girl starts to advance on them, gaining speed until Rick shoots her in the head. In the past, before the apocalypse, Rick and Shane Walsh are on a lunch break, talking about the difference between men and women. Later, Shane asks him how things are going with Lori Grimes and Rick answers that things are good. Suddenly, they get a call from their boss about a high speed chase going on. After dumping the remains of their meal in a trash can, the 2 police officers drive off to assist their fellow cops. After popping the car's tires with a spike strip, a gun fight happens between the police men and 2 of the criminals. Rick is shot in the chest before both criminals are gunned down. Luckily for Rick, he was only shot in the bullet proof vest. Unfortunately, a third criminal shoos him just under and behind the armpit where the vest isn't covered. As Shane finishes the man off, Rick passes out. In the hospital, Shane tells Rick that his family have sent him some flowers, which he gives to Rick. In Moomin House, Moomin wakes up to find that his parents have gone missing, leaving several notes behind. As he goes out to look for them, someone knocks him out with a shovel. Back in the hospital, Rick wakes up to find Shane is no longer around and the beep of his heart monitor has stopped. Rick calls for help but no one answers. After drinking from a tap, Rick pushes a gurney out of the way of his door to reveal that the hallway is dark and disheveled. While exploring, Rick sees the corpse of a nurse whose skin has been ripped away. Horrified, Rick backs away and sees that some of the walls have been covered in bullet holes. the cafeteria's doors have been chained shut with the words "DON'T OPEN/DEAD INSIDE". A woman's hand with dirty fingernails spooks Rick, who exits the building through a dark stairwell since the elevator is dead. Outside, he sees a lot of decayed corpses wrapped in sheets. There are also sandbags and an abandoned helicopter. Wandering down the road, Rick sees an overturned bicycle in the park. as he reaches for it, he is approached by a horribly mutilated woman with no legs. Startled, Rick mounts the bike and speeds away. When he comes back to his house, Rick finds the front door left ajar. Crying for his wife and son, Rick questions if this is real or not. He goes back outside to sit on the steps. When he sees a man stumbling down the road, Rick waves at him, but a young boy knocks him out with a shovel as the boy's father shoots the man dead. Pointing his gun at Rick, Morgan asks him how he got the wound or he will kill him. Before he can answer, though, Rick passes out. In the boy's house, Rick is tied up to a bed. The boy, named Duane, stand guard with a baseball bat. Duane's father, Morgan, asks Rick if he got bitten. Rick answers "Just shot, as far as I know". Morgan reveals that he and Duane also saved Moomin and that he is in the house with them. Morgan tells Rick that if he had "the fever", he would be dead. After cutting Rick free, Morgan invites him and Moomin to have dinner with them. They eat baked beans. Rick tells them that they're in Fred and Cindy Drake's home, to which Morgan replies that it was empty when they got there. When Moomin decides to have a glimpse out the window, Morgan tells him not to as they'll see the light and tells him and Rick the story of the outbreak. Morgan admits that he should never have fired that gun as the sound draws them. Rick accuses him of shooting a man in cold blood, but that man was a walker. Morgan tells him that they get more active after dark. Duane tells his father to give the lord a blessing. "Lord, please watch over us in these crazy days," Morgan says and then tells Rick that the man he shot would've killed him. He tells him that if he gets bitten, he will become one of them. "The fever burns you out. But then after a while... you come back." Duane solemnly tells them that he saw it happen. The four survivors talk about Rick's son, Carl, and Moomin's parents and girlfriend. Morgan asks what job would involve being shot at, to which Rick replies "Sheriff's deputy". Morgan jokingly tells him that Duane thought he was a bank robber. A car alarm goes off and the four people turn off the lights take a look outside. They see hordes of walkers approaching the source of the car alarm. One of whom is a woman wearing a nightgown. When Duane runs away crying, Morgan goes to comfort him as Rick and Moomin stare at the woman through the front door's peephole. The woman walks up to the front door and tries the handle. Morgan tells them that the woman was Duane's mother and that she died in the other room. "I should have put her down," he says, "I didn't have it in me." The next morning, Rick and Moomin are taught how to kill walkers by Morgan. Moomin asks how he can be sure that the walkers are dead. Morgan tells him that they're dead, except for something in the brain. "That's why it's gotta be the head". Rick swings the baseball bat he borrowed from Morgan at the walker's head until it is dead. After practice, Rick tells Morgan that his family may still be alive since he found empty drawers in the bedrooms. Morgan tells them that while he was packing survival gear, his wife was packing photo albums. Duane suggests that they may be in Atlanta, to which Moomin agrees. Morgan tells them that the CDC (Centre for Disease Control) - which was working on a cure - is also in Atlanta. Rick, Morgan, Moomin and Duane arrive at the police department, luxuriate themselves in hot showers and hear Morgan's story about how he and his family were going to Atlanta amid complete panic. He tells them that the streets "weren't fit to be on," and says that he and his son never got to Atlanta due to them getting "stuck" after Morgan's wife got bitten. When she died, they stayed in the Drake's home. Rick fills a duffel bag with guns and gets his sheriff clothes from a locker, before giving Morgan a rifle with some ammunition. Loading the weapons into the cruiser's trunk, Rick and Moomin prepare to drive off. Morgan tells them that he'll join them in a few days, once Duane is more capable with a gun. Rick gives him a walkie-talkie with a low battery and tells him to turn it on every day at dawn to make contact. Morgan warns Rick that Walkers are pretty weak when a lone, but they're more dangerous in a group. Rick spots a walker named Leon Bassett clawing at the chain link fence between them. Even though Rick never thought much of Leon, he admits that he can't leave him as a walker, shooting him in the forehead. Moomin suggests that they leave before more walkers show up. The 2 cars drive away in opposite directions. In their house, Duane is covering the windows as night falls as Morgan goes up to the attic with Rick's rifle. After looking at photo albums and pictures of his wife, he sadly begins sniping the walkers. When Duane tries to come up, Morgan tells him to stay downstairs. When his wife appears, Morgan is still unable to shoot her and breaks down crying. Meanwhile, Rick and Moomin return to the park where they saw the legless walker. They find her again and she cannot attack them. Rick apologizes to her and puts her out of her misery. Driving down Highway 85, Rick and Moomin send out a broadcast on the cruiser's CB radio. In a camp with an old man perched on top of an RV, a group of survivors receive the transmission. A young blonde girl runs to the CB radio, but can't get a reply. Shane, Lori, Carl, Moominpappa, Moominmamma and Snorkmaiden are among the survivors, but they don't recognize Rick and Moomin's voices over the garbled transmission. By the time Shane takes over the controls, Rick and Moomin have ended their transmission. Lori says that they should have put up signs to warn people away from the city. Moominmamma decides to accompany Lori to put them up, but Shane and Moominpappa tell them that it's too risky. Lori is angered and walks off. Shane goes after her saying that her being angry won't change anything. Shane tells Lori that she can't run off half-cocked and that she needs to keep it together for Carl, who has lost so much already. Lori agrees. When Carl interrupts their kiss, Lori tells him that she's not going anywhere and orders him to finish his chores. Nearby, a purple horse with wings and a horn is watching the city. A blue Pegasus asks her if "he" has returned. The purple horse says no. A Pink horse tells her not to dwell on it too much and think happy thoughts. Rick's cruiser runs out of fuel, so Rick and Moomin abandon it and go on foot with a gas can, making sure to take the Grimes family photo which Rick keeps above his rear view mirror. The duo approach a farmhouse looking for gas, but all they find is the corpse of a man who shot his wife and then committed suicide, with "GOD FORGIVE US" written on the wall. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Episodes